


Team Chats A Lot

by ElizaEric



Series: Team Arrow Group Chats [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, a lot of pictures, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEric/pseuds/ElizaEric
Summary: Oliver isn’t sure when the Team Arrow group chat, or as Felicity had named it, “Team Chats A Lot”,  went from when to meet up for the latest mission and whose turn it was to pay for take out to a competition of who has the cutest picture of his children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda inspired by group chat I'm in that was meant for planing to play D&D but is now basically memes. Plus i spend too much time on Pinterest and find to many cute children that remind me of Oicity. Sorry

Oliver isn’t sure when the Team Arrow group chat, or as Felicity had named it, “Team Chats A Lot”,  went from when to meet up for the latest mission and whose turn it was to pay for take out to a competition of who has the cutest picture of his children. It wasn’t the first time pictures of his kids have been sent in the group chat, but it was the longest they had taken over. After Samantha died, Thea had always been sending pictures of her and William, then when him and Felicity got back together she joined in. It died down after that, only to start again when Thomas was born and again when Lauren was. 

In the back of his mind he thinks there's a small chance it may have been him who started it, since he did send the first picture. But to be fair it was an adorable picture: Felicity had left him with Lauren when she took Tommy to his friend’s house and he had to finish his speech for the policeman's ball the following night, he had gone to refill his coffee and when he came back Lauren had taken over his computer.  

 

Oliver: Someone’s taking after their mom

Thea: She's so big now!!!!

Oliver: Speedy you saw her 3 days ago

Thea: But she grows so fast

Thea: So does Tommy. You should let me watch them while you're at the ball

Felicity: Sorry, My mom and Quentin are taking them, maybe next weekend.

Thea: YES.  Me and Lauren can paint our nails again

Felicity: That's so cute. Why haven't I seen that before?

Rory: Is my turn to pay for Big Belly?  

Thea: I haven’t sent it yet? 

Felicity: No 

Diggle: Yeah man

Thea: It was from when you and Ollie went to NY for the weekend

Dinah: You should bring the kids to the lair tonight

Felicity: Toms at a friends and Lauren had a doctors appointment tomorrow so working from the house tonight 

 

After that it became a more regular thing.

 

Rene :

Felicity: You guys are so cute!!!

Oliver: You never react to my photos like that

Felicity: Yes it do

Felicity: He’s gonna have more shoes than me soon

Thea: Is that even possible? 

Dinah: No one will ever have more shoes then you

Oliver: It’s not possible

Felicity: HEY I don't have that many shoes

Oliver:

Felicity: Ok Mr. Our-15-Month-Old-Needs-Everything

Thea: That’s cuz Lauren's a princess

Diggle: When did this chat become Queen baby pics?

Felicity: IDK but it’s awesome. 

Felicity: Hey Rene, I think I win at matching

  
  


Rory: Please tell me they don't have their own phones

Oliver: They don’t Tommy has mine and Laur has one of Felicity's ones for parts

Dinah: Do you have a squad goals shirt too Oliver? 

Felicity: No we kicked him out cuz ditched Nemo movie day

Oliver: I was at work

Felicity: Too bad, you missed your chance

 

And it only got worse from there.

 

Felicity: Say hello to Mayor Queen 2.0

Curtis: Where’s your mini me? 

Felicity: Apparently Breakfast was a too much work  


Felicity: Tommy “ Mama I wanna go back to mickey land”

Me “ But Daddy and Lauren aren't here” 

Tommy “That’s ok we can go without them”

Oliver: Wow feeling the love

Thea: You should go

Felicity: We did

Oliver: Felicity that's an old picture

\-------

 

Dinah: Hanging with the Bae

Thea: Your Bae? She’s mine

Felicity: Come on guys we all know she's mine

Curtis: That Picture scares me

Thea: Ya should you really be trusted cooking let alone with a small child?

Felicity: Wow Rude

Oliver: Hun they are right.

Oliver: Plus everyone knows shes my bea

Felicity: Well at least I have Tom-Tom

Thea: Ollie do you even know what a bae is?

Thea: P.S you spelt it wrong

Rory: I am 90% sure this is not what this chat was meant for.

Thea: it's not but it’s fun

Felicity:

 

 

Felicity: Had to stop at the office on our way to meet daddy

Thea: Well me and L are having the time of our lives

Rene: Can we not have 1 day without Queen babies in the group chat?

Dinah: You were all into it last week

Curtis: You’re just jealous you don’t have awesome pics like us

Diggle: Why do you guys only have one kid?

Dinah: Girls night

Oliver: He’s been feeling left out so we’re taking our for a night just us

Felicity: Ya, we’re gonna go out for dinner then hang and watch Netflix and eat ice cream.

Dinah: Well tell the T-man Auntie D misses him

 

Three weeks into their group chat being taken over, Oliver gets called to the bunker early. Diggle, Rene and Rory are waiting for him when he gets there.

“Hey, what’s the emergency?”

Diggle sighs from where he’s leaning against the railing, “Not an emergency.”

“More like an intervention.” Rene cuts in.

“An intervention for what?” Oliver feels more confused than when Felicity starts talking computer.

“The pictures in the group chat.”

He turns to look at Rory. “What pictures?”

It’s Rene who answers. “ The ones of your kids, man.”

“Trust me Oliver, I love them as much as the next guy, but it’s for Green Arrow business not sharing baby photos.”

“You need to control your wife and sister.”

Oliver glares at Rene. “I’ll talk to them but i'm not sure how much difference it will make.”

 

Two days later Oliver is added to a chat called “Queen Babies”.


End file.
